


Me, I’m just their teacher, what do I know?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, McGonagall ships wolfstar, Scheme-y McGonagall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter overhears Mcgonogall talking to Pomfrey about how Remus and Sirius are utterly besotted with each other and McGonogall has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, I’m just their teacher, what do I know?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this fic is officially abandoned. if you want to finish it go ahead! i was going to have some scheming mcgonogall trapping them in a room or smth which i thought would be fun. you don't even have to ask but i would be interested in seeing what you've done with it

It was when he was exploring the castle, attempting to find more secret passages for the map, that Wormtail discovered he could slip into the staff room without being noticed. He had come across the passage quite by accident; he was scurrying down a small gap between the walls when he heard the sharp voice of McGonagall and he thought that he was discovered before hearing what she had said,  
“And of course Remus is utterly unaware.” Finding a hole in the wall, Peter slipped through, realising at that moment that even if McGonagall did spot him, he was still a rat and therefore could not punish him. He scuttled into a corner so he could hear the conversation,  
“Well, I’m sure that he must have other things on his mind,” the voice of Madame Pomfrey came over to where Wormtail was crouched.  
“Exactly! That is exactly my point; he has Sirius on his mind,”  
“I rather meant something more of a wolfish nature,” Pomfrey seemed to chastise.  
“Nonsense, he’s had 11 years to come to terms with that, he’s only just realised he likes Sirius. That is what is reducing him to this un-Remus type non-perceptive state,”  
“And you say that Sirius is head-over-heels for him back?”  
“Clear as day, spends all lesson mooning over him. Whenever Remus chews the end of the muggle pens he’s so fond of, you can bet Sirius will be staring. Whenever Remus bites the inside of his thumb, you can bet Sirius will be staring. Whenever Remus worries his lip, you can bet Sirius will be staring. Or shifting uncomfortably in his seat, come to think of it. They same goes for Remus, whenever Sirius gets passionate, you can bet Remus will be staring. Whenever Sirius is plotting something, often with his tongue out and his brow furrowed, you can bet Remus will be staring. And don’t even get me started on the way Remus looks at Sirius when he’s in those leathers he insists on wearing. And the worst is I can’t do anything about it! Me, I’m just their teacher, what do I know? It’s getting quite ridiculous, and it’s interrupting their studies. Poppy, we must do something.”  
“I quite understand, but as you said, there is nothing we can do,”  
“But there is,” There was a malicious hint in McGonagall’s voice but Peter was too overcome with shock to register it. Sirius... and Remus. Did James know? How come he had never noticed before, yet thinking back on it now, the two did seem to always be close. James and Sirius were brothers but Remus and Sirius always had something that Peter could never lay his finger on. He supposed he could now. He scrambled back to the dormitory and feeling rather faint, sort of flopped into the room.  
“Watcher Peter,” James said, supporting him, “what’s up?”  
“ I-I think I may be coming down with the flu.” Peter stated. After all, he figured, some things were too confusing to say out loud, especially when you didn’t really understand them yourself. Could two of his best friends really be fairies? he thought, and then he thought of the way the two of them were constantly fawning over each other, McGonagall wasn’t exaggerating; the answer was a resounding yes. How long had they liked each other?  
“Alright mate, will you be okay here for the night or do you want to go down to the infirmary?”  
“God no.” He could not look at Pomfrey after what he’d just heard. No he would sleep it off; he got ready for bed and collapsed into unconsciousness. It seemed his body’s natural response when faced with something he couldn’t quite deal with.  
***  
He woke early the next morning, he opened the drapes on his bed a slight bit and looked over at Sirius’s bed of which the drapes were wide open. Sirius never was one for subtlety. Watching Sirius sleeping seemed a bit creepy but Peter was too busy being distracted by the fact Sirius appeared to be mouthing Remus’s name in his dream. Oops. Peter defiantly should not be watching this. He quickly shut his drapes.


End file.
